


Secret Admiration

by MsGingerHinkley



Category: Gilligan's Island
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGingerHinkley/pseuds/MsGingerHinkley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Professor writes a letter expressing his feelings for Ginger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Admiration

Writing love letters to Mrs. Howell? Him? Why would that ever been assumed? The Professor wondered. How could Mr. Howell stand there and accuse him of writing such things? Lovey Howell was a lovely woman but too old for him that was for sure. He thought of her as more of a mother than anything else. A sweet dear lady that was loved by all.

The academic was glad it got all straightened out. Mr. Howell was the one writing the letters all along. It was a big relief to him. Mostly because of what she would think. He did not want her to be under the impression his head would be turned by another. Not a chance. It would be devastating for her to believe such nonsense.  
It was the main reason he invented that lie detector machine. Roy Hinkley needed her to know without a doubt that he did not and would not write anything romantic to another female. However his fear was put to rest when he learned that this certain gorgeous female with red hair and her brunette sidekick thought the Skipper was the culprit.  
The two women schemed to get the sea captain to confess by pretending to be fighting about him. Mary Ann stormed off in a huff and Ginger gave a dramatic performance stating she would fight Mrs. Howell for the sailor. However the Skipper of course was not the one who wrote the letters and he said as much. The happy sailor did tell the movie star if he wrote anyone a note it would be her. He closed his eyes hoping the redhead would reward him with a kiss. The only thing that happened was Ginger getting a bewildered perplexed look and saying "Skipper why don't you write me a note." and then walking away leaving the captain befuddled.

The Professor was thrilled to know the sea captain stood no chance. He couldn't help it. He did not want anything standing in the way of him being united with the enchanting starlet with green eyes. The problem was of course he had yet to confess his feelings. Anytime he was with her, he ended up tongue tied and looking foolish. At least that is what he believed. When Mary Ann's supposed boyfriend eloped with another girl, Ginger advised the three single men pretend to show interest. This of course was a major challenge for the scholar and he stated as much. He had never shown the slightest romantic interest in Mary Ann. He did not wish to feign interest. There was a silver lining though. Ginger stated she would help him being charming. He was more than willing to be her student. His hope was that he would pick up tips that would aid him in landing the movie star. Unfortunately the only thing that occurred was Ginger getting frustrated with his lack of romantic ability. The only romantic things he could think to say to her (or be brave enough to say to her) was You look very healthy tonight and Gee you smell nice tonight. The second one he couldn't help. Her perfumed was intoxicating and the fragrance suited her very well. She ended up dropping him on the bed after giving a grunt of consternation.

How was he ever going to let the exquisite beauty in on what was in his heart if he couldn't act properly. He without fail got sweaty and flustered. His brain could not form a coherent thought and he would spit out something he seemed incredibly stupid. Like when they were on the beach. His hands got shaky. He says. "Well they weren't shaky until a second ago." What was that? Why did he say that? He couldn't just say I can't help it. You are so beautiful or something to that effect? There had to be a way to let Ginger know how he felt about her. But what would that be?

The Professor put it out of his mind and decided to leave his hut and join the others for dinner. His eyes went to Ginger sitting on the end with Mary Ann next to her. She was gabbing with the farm girl about the Hollywood report and the brunette was in turn telling her about the soap opera about Old Dr. Young. Normally the academic would ignore such mindless chatter but something Mary Ann said piqued his interest. She mentioned to Ginger about a love letter that an dying man wrote to this woman. He wanted to let her know he loved her before death took him away. A love letter! Of course! Why didn't he think of that! He could easily write Ginger one of those! Surely he could express his feelings on paper! Yes that was the perfect solution! So simple! He happily ate his dinner thinking of all the things he could say to her in the letter. His eyes glanced over at her and he took in her lovely features. His favorite of all was her red hair. He loved her red hair. To him that is what made her so darn beautiful. Roy hoped she never tampered with it. Her eyes were also quite enchanting. Like two perfect emeralds. Her soft ivory skin that he longed to touch. That somewhat mischievous looking smile. These were all things he could tell her in his letter.

Dinner came to a close and the Professor remarked to the girls it was an excellent meal. He then hurried back to his hut with excitement to begin his ode to the movie star. Taking out a fresh piece of blue paper, he picked up a pencil to begin writing. Dearest Ginger. No that was no good. He erased that. Beautiful Ginger. No that wouldn't do at all. My beautiful starlet. Better. Enchanting Goddess? Too much. How was he going to begin this? Finally it came to him. Ginger my love. Perfect!

Ginger my love,

Everytime I see you I feel a flutter in my cardiac muscle. I feel as it I will suffer a myocardial infaraction at your very presence. Your very beauty provides a perceptual experience of pleasure.

 

When I look into your bulbus oculis, it is if I am lost in paradise. The additive primary color of your irises, leave me into a state of euphoria in which I do not wish to escape. I long to run my fingers through your red keratin. Your ivory epidermis is inviting. How I wish to caress it!

Being near you my beautiful movie star I feel my oxytocin levels surge along and my serotonin elevates my mood to a new high. The only explanation I can conclude dear Ginger is that I am in love with you.  
I do not know if it is your pheromones that have attracted me to you or if there is another reason beyond my own comprehension. I do know that I have never felt this way about another female. I do not believe I ever will. You are the only one for me. In my heart you will always remain dear sweet Ginger. I love you.

The Professor sat back satisfied with the words he had written. Perfect. Surely she would believe this to be romantic. Another idea came to him. Why not in addition to the letter, leave her a special gift? He went over to his lab table and began sorting through the different chemical he had found along with some plant extracts. After about an hour or so, he developed the perfect formula. Sweet and sensual. Just like Ginger.

Feeling good, he crept out of his hut slowly and made his way over to the girls' hut.  
He didn't hear them talking so he assumed they were asleep. He carefully placed the letter down against the side of the hut along with the bottle of perfume. How he wished he could see the look on her lovely face! In his mind, she would come rushing out to seek him. She would find him. Throw her arms around him and…Well maybe he was getting ahead of himself but he couldn't help it.

He walked back to his hut and shut the door behind him. Everything was going to change tomorrow morning. A whole new chapter was going to begin. One with him and Ginger. The Professor climbed into his bunk and tried to sleep but couldn't. He was too anxious. By this time tomorrow, Ginger could be all his. He could be holding her in his arms.  
Finally he managed to close his eyes and drift off to dreamland about a redheaded beauty.

Morning

Ginger rose from her slumber and stretched her arms. She took note that Mary Ann was up and picking out her clothes for the day. The brunette turned to her. "Morning." She smiled.

"Morning Mary Ann." The redhead replied. "Need any help with breakfast this morning?"

The farm girl shook her head. "No not today. Skipper and Gilligan were planning on getting up early to work on the garden and then build a new fishing raft. It will just be us, the Howells and the Professor. I think I can manage."

"All right then. I guess I'll go get washed up before hand then." The movie star said swinging her legs over the side of her bunk her feet hitting the floor. She yawned a bit as she found her robe and tied it on. She then gathered up the homemade soap and shampoo.

Ginger opened the door and stepped out. Her eyes noticed an envelope with her name and a bottle of something. Curious, she bent down and picked it up bringing the items back inside.

Mary Ann was puzzled to see her return. "I thought you were going to wash up?"

"I was but…I found these outside. This has my name on it."

"What is it?"

"I don't know." Ginger opened the envelope pulling out the blue piece of paper. She unfolded it and began to read. Her heart began beating faster at each word. Her pulse began to race.

The farm girl approached her. "What does it say?"

"I…I think…It's…I…It's a love letter." She finally managed to say.

"Love letter?" Mary Ann smiled. "That's what we need. Another love letter mystery on our hands. Well this time at least we know Mr. Howell is not the author."

"Yeah." Ginger said still in shock. "And neither are Gilligan and Skipper."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Gilligan and Skipper do not use words like oxytocin and serotonin . I doubt they would question if it was my pheromones that attracted them to me."

Mary Ann gasped. "You mean…the Professor?"

The redhead nodded. "Yes. The Professor. He wrote this."

"You mean he is…The Professor is in love with you?" Mary Ann said her eyes wide.

"I believe that is the case Mary Ann." Ginger replied. "Oh this letter is so sweet and romantic. I can't believe he would write something so moving."

Mary Ann took the letter and read it over. She was puzzled at what exactly was romantic about it. What was bulbus oculis? She surmised it meant eyes as he said he about looking into them. Primary color additive? Huh? She turned her head towards Ginger. "You think this is sweet and romantic?"

"Why not?" Ginger frowned taking the letter back. "No one ever said these things to me before. It's his own sweet way of telling me he loves me. I like it."

"What are you going to do about it? Do you like him?" Mary Ann questioned.

"Never you mind." Ginger said with a slight blush. "You just go fix breakfast. Leave this to me."

"Okay." The brunette shrugged as she left the hut.

Ginger went to her table and found a pink piece of paper. She smiled as she began to write.

Darling Roy,

The words you wrote to me went straight to my cardiac muscle.  
I experience palpations and my serotonin levels rose as the words I love you were read by my bulbus oculis.

My dreamy scientist, I would do anything to experience the touch of your fingers against my ivory epidermis. Or feel them run through my red keratin. If I could just feel your vermillion against my own! How heavenly that would be!

I do love you my wonderful Professor! I love you!

Smiling, Ginger placed the noted in a matching pink envelope. She placed it underneath her diary before heading out to wash up for breakfast. The movie star returned about twenty minutes letter fresh as a daisy from her shower. She dried her hair and picked out the perfect outfit to wear. Something that would most certainly increase those oxytocin levels through the roof! The starlet grinned finding her multi colored bandeau top and wrap. Perfect. Picking up the perfume he had left her, she spritized it on her neck. Checking her reflection, she was satisfied with her appearance and left the hut. She had her noted in her hand and she slowly walked into the Professor's hut. Carefully, the note was placed on his lab table underneath one of his contraptions. Ginger turned and walked out heading towards the breakfast table. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of her beloved Professor. He was seated next to Mrs. Howell eating his dish of eggs. Ginger's eyes went over him thinking he was the most handsome man in the world. "Morning Professor." She greeted with a sultry tone.

He looked up and saw the redhead beauty before him. "Morning Ginger." He replied.  
Ginger reached over and gently ran her fingers through his hair before heading to the other side of the table to sit next to Mary Ann. She looked at him and gave him a very subtle wink and he turned red a bit looking down at his plate.

Breakfast went on as usual, the Howells discussing their day, bird watching, and maybe a round of golf. Mary Ann chatted with Ginger about how she couldn't wait to hear what happened with Old Dr. Young. The Professor didn't say much as his mind was on if Ginger read his letter. What did she think? It was killing him. However the movie star gave away nothing. A few minutes later, Gilligan and Skipper arrived and the two girls quickly made them some breakfast. More chatter. Still no hint of anything from Ginger. The Professor thought he was going to lose his mind.

The meal came to an end. Mary Ann asked Gilligan if he would help her with the dishes as Ginger was going to start on the laundry. Skipper went off to gather up some more coconuts. The Howells went to do their thing. The Professor headed back to his hut.

He stepped inside. This was too much. The suspense was driving him crazy! What did she think of his note? Why didn't she say anything? Perhaps she thought it corny? Did she think that? What was he thinking using those ridiculous science terms! Why didn't he just…well it was the only way he knew how to communicate his feelings.  
It was just his way. Maybe Ginger hated it. Maybe she had a good laugh over it with Mary Ann. Probably called him a dork. That had to be it. Feeling defeated, he approached his lab table to work on something to get his mind off how foolish he was to believe that….what was that? He saw a piece of pink paper sticking out. It was an envelope.  
He opened it up and unfolded the paper.

The Professor almost fell out of his chair as he read the words. He couldn't believe it! Ginger loved him! Not only loved him, she believe his letter to be wonderful! The academic read the letter a second time to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He then threw the letter on the table and hurried towards the jungle to locate the starlet.  
He found her singing to herself a lovely tune as she hung the wash on the line. Smiling he approached her and placed his arms around her trim waist. "Ginger." He said as his lips touched her ear.

She giggled. "Professor."

"You know my love you increase a lot more than just oxytocin and serotonin."

"Really?" She said turning her eyes towards him.

"Yes." He said spinning her around to face him. "Much more." He said placing a kiss on her lips.

"Professor." She said. "You know that kissing on the mouth is far from sanitary. It can lead to all sorts of bacterial transfers."

He pulled her closer and said. "You're worth it." Before pressing his mouth onto hers.

The kiss broke and Ginger smiled at him. "I hope I'm not lacking any sort of deficiency."

"Ginger, you don't look like you have a deficiency of anything."

He wrapped her up in his arms once more kissing her with passion.

The End.


End file.
